Slideshows
by GoddessOfYingandYang
Summary: Bentley decides to teach Sly how to make a slideshow.


**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slideshows<em>**

* * *

><p>"Okay Sly, now that I've finally got you to stay put-" Bentley began.<p>

His raccoon companion snorted, "I'm pretty sure this is considered holding somebody hostage."

Of course the thief was right, it did look as if the turtle was indeed kidnapping him. The Cooper was literally tied to an office chair in the turtle's workroom with five rolls worth of duck-tape. The raccoon wasn't angry in the slightest-irritated-but not angry. He did deserve this, and he didn't blame Bentley at all. It had, after all, taken two weeks to get him in the room. He'd put up a good fight until the turtle decided to fight dirty with water balloons, a hose, and some well placed sleep darts. Not to mention a strange robotic invention that he'd come up with in only an hour that resembled a bird of some sort.

Soaked in water and annoyed, the Cooper simply awaited his torture.

"As you know, I'm always making slideshows for heists." The genius cleared his throat in order to gain Sly's attention; the thief raised an eyebrow but remained silent otherwise, "You need to learn how to do these while I'm on vacation for next week."

"No I don't." Sly replied in a defiant manner.

Bentley rolled his eyes, "It's easy."

"No, It's not." The Cooper retorted bitterly, "Technology is evil."

"Technology is what makes the world go round." The turtle pointed out.

"Then it can stop spinning for all I care." The raccoon narrowed his eyes with a glare.

The genius gave a groan and smacked himself on the forehead letting it slid down his entire face before focusing his attention back on the stubborn Cooper, "What's it going to hurt to make a simple slideshow?" He questioned.

"Me. Bentley, technology will hurt _me_! The toaster tried to eat my hand, first of all. Secondly, the television blew up when I turned it on. The microwave growled at me when I was trying to heat up Murray's burritos. The stove caught my fur on fire when I was cooking eggs, and that was the last straw! What other proof do you need man!" The hysterical thief said with terror in his voice.

"Okay, this can all be explained-" Bentley started.

"It's alright, I already know." The thief said in a confident tone.

"Obviously you don't, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." The turtle scoffed.

"I already know." Sly said in an assuring way, "You refuse to see the evils of digital clocks and swirling machines."

"How is a digital clock evil?" The genius shook his head in disbelief at the idiocy of the comment.

Cooper glanced around the room with frightened eyes and then locked eyes seriously with the turtle, "They are super secret agents taking away our sleep. That way, when we're half asleep and we go to get coffee, their buddies, a.k.a the 'coffee maker' burn the crap out of us! Then absolute chaos."

"Do you realize how stupid you sound?" Bentley gave him an amused expression.

"Do you realize how stupid you sound for not believing what is right in front of your eyes?" The raccoon said with wide caramel eyes.

"…Well…despite your obvious dislike for technology in general, I think you'll really like this neat little gadget." The turtle stated, "Perhaps you can come to appreciate what technology gives us."

"It gives us pain and misery." The thief growled.

Bentley ignored the whisper of disapproval and took hold of his friend's chair pushing him forwards to the desk so he could get a better look. However, when he went to push his raccoon friend up the thief used his legs to hold the chair were it was, "I knew I shouldn't have put you in this chair." The reptile sighed in distaste. The wheels allowed the raccoon more mobility to get away, and stay still as he wished. Bentley mentally smacked himself for the stupidity of putting the raccoon in said chair.

Sly sniggered as the other thief attempted again, and got nowhere.

"Fine! You want to play hardball? We'll play hardball!" The turtle stomped out of the room leaving the raccoon to crane his neck to see what his friend was planning. Bentley came back with a frown and a new chair in his hands, along with a pair of brand new high tech looking handcuffs.

Cooper screamed and propelled himself backwards away from the advancing turtle, "How dare you! You traitor! You're willing using one of _their_ devices to hold me still?" Bentley seethed in absolute irritation and lunged at the raccoon. Sly countered the attack by spinning the chair as fast as he could which sent the shorter thief air-born into the wall.

"That's it!" Tackling his friend to the floor with the chair he began to undue the tape. Sly shoved him off and scrambled to escape out the open door, office chair still strapped to his back. Bentley saw the attempt and blocked the door holding up his dart gun threateningly. Cooper's ears flattened and he obediently sat down glaring icily at the thief who came forwards again to get rid of the tape.

"I can't believe it. My own friend is in cohorts with the enemy." Sly turned his face away in hurt.

"Sly, for the last time, technology is **_not_** the enemy!" He dragged his raccoon friend over to the desk, and handcuffed him to the new chair. Sly gave him a look that said 'jerk' before having a stare off with the computer screen.

Thus, began the three hours of failed attempts to teach Sly how to make slideshows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Of course this is just humor, Sly's not that dumb-or paranoid. Reviews would be great.


End file.
